


He's a Vampire! But That's Okay.

by witchy_alien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Shouyou meets Kenma at a party. He has cool teeth.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	He's a Vampire! But That's Okay.

Shouyou had begged his friends to go to this party. They had to pretty much be dragged to it. Which left him wondering why he was left alone. His friends had somehow managed to find something to do. 

Shouyou stood in the kitchen of his teammate's house. He looked around at people passing by, stirring the straw in his drink. Everyone around him was dressed up in ridiculous costumes. He was wearing a werewolf costume. Fuzzy ears and paws with a tail. It was a pretty simple and last minute choice.

Well, he thought, if he was going to be alone might as well have alcohol in him. 

With that he tossed back the remainder of his drink. He scrunched his face at the bittersweet taste that hit the back of his tongue.

Shouyou turned around to get another. He spun directly into someone. Shouyou suddenly felt very tipsy. The person he bumped into looked at him, surprised. 

“I’m so sorry!” Shouyou frantically waved his arms, “I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t paying attention and I’m sorry.” 

The person only stared at him. 

Shouyou stopped talking and looked at his feet. 

“It’s okay,” It sounded like a whisper.

Shouyou looked back up. It looked like this guy was alone too. At least Shouyou didn’t see anybody around. There was relief in knowing that somebody else was left behind too. 

“Did you want a drink or anything?” Shouyou asked. 

The guy blinked at him. Shouyou immediately regretted asking. 

“You don’t have to hang out with me or anything. I’m just happy that I’m not the only one ditched at this party. Not like I know if you were ditched I,” Shouyou stopped himself from rambling. 

“Sure.”

Shouyou perked up. He grabbed one for both of them, “I’m Hinata Shouyou.” 

“Kenma,” He smiled. 

Shouyou caught a glimpse of fangs, “Woah!”

Kenma jumped back and stared wide eyed at him. 

“Your fangs look so realistic.” Shouyou realized he had gotten too close. 

“I like your werewolf costume,” Kenma said. 

They walked out of the house to the front porch. Shouyou breathed in the cold night air. He shivered. He was starting to feel a little insecure about what he was even doing talking to Kenma. 

He was cute, Shouyou thought. 

Shouyou pushed that thought down. He reminded himself that he was drunk. Kenma probably didn’t want that type of attention anyway. 

“So,” Shouyou stretched his legs out, “did you come with somebody?” 

Kenma nodded. 

“My friends all left me,” He pouted. “I don’t even know where they ran off to.” 

“My friend forced me here,” Kenma frowned. “I hate crowded places.” 

Shouyou laughed, “It was kind of stuffy in there.” He set his drink down next to Kenma’s. The empty bottle clinked against the still full one. 

Shouyou talked with Kenma some more. Kenma was a quiet guy. Shouyou did most of the talking, and he was happy that Kenma looked like he didn’t mind. He lost track of time throughout their conversation. Shouyou checked the time and realized they had been sitting for almost two hours. He still hadn’t heard from or seen any of his friends that he came with. 

Shouyou looked up at the sky. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Kenma asked. 

“Yes!” 

Shouyou sent a text and hoped that his friends would get it. He also hoped that he wouldn’t be made fun of for leaving with somebody. 

They walked by a ramen shop that was open, “Want to check it out?”

Kenma put his hood on and nodded. They walked in, welcomed by the cook behind the counter. Kenma kept his head low as he sat down. 

“Were you going to get any?” Shouyou asked. 

“I’m not hungry,” Just as he spoke his stomach growled. Kenma looked down, “I don’t like ramen.” 

“We could’ve gone somewhere else!” Shouyou felt guilty for not asking what Kenma wanted to eat. 

“You seemed excited,” Kenma leaned his head on his hands, “it’s cute.” 

Shouyou blushed. 

They talked some more. Kenma was a relaxing person to be around, Shouyou noticed. Once he was done eating they sat and talked some more. Shouyou was having a good time and he felt like he could keep going forever. Kenma was such an interesting and funny person. 

Kenma yawned, “The sun is going to come up soon.” 

Shouyou laughed, “What are you a vampire?” He joked. 

Kenma stared at him, “What if I said I was?” His face had settled into a neutral, unreadable expression. 

After an awkward moment of silence, Shouyou laughed. 

Kenma smiled and Shouyou’s eyes drifted towards his teeth. They looked realistic. They looked too realistic. 

Shouyou shook off the thought. People had their teeth sharpened for aesthetic purposes all the time. He might have even just used quality level fake teeth. 

Vampires weren’t real. 

Shouyou was tired and drunk if he was thinking about the possibility of vampires. “We should go,” He said. 

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Shouyou offered. He realized that it sounded like he was trying to do more with Kenma, “I mean, only if you want. I don’t have to. It’s really late.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay,” Shouyou felt a little sad about not being able to spend more time with him. “Well then,” He tugged at the bottom of his shirt, “it was nice meeting you.” 

“See you around, Shouyou,” Kenma waved goodbye. 

Shouyou stood on the sidewalk, watching him leave. Once he was out of sight, Shouyou turned around to go home. Then it hit him. 

He ran his hands through his hair, his fake wolf ears almost fell off. “Shit,” He yelled. 

He could have gotten Kenma’s number.

**Author's Note:**

> Jokes on me for thinking this would be 1 chapter. Hopefully this halloween special of mine gets done before then. 
> 
> Rating might go up.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
